


Адское пламя

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Эсмеральды есть своя история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Адское пламя

**Author's Note:**

> Данный текст - перевод https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10095643/1/Hellfire этого миника по "Собору Парижской Богоматери".

_Ведьма._  
Слово с шипением вылетало из ртов парижан. Ее и прежде так называли, но Эсмеральда раньше не знала, что это значит. Она не была ведьмой, ее трюки были простой иллюзией, недоступной разумению. Но так было до тех пор, пока все не рухнуло. Пока Клод Фролло не захотел сжечь ее. Пока Нотр-Дам не пал пред ней на колени. Пока она не обрела любовь и друзей. И пока Фролло не узнал, кто она.  
Эсмеральда отчетливо помнила ту ужасную ночь, когда все кругом поверили, что она умерла. А она не умерла, это был очередной трюк или ей хотелось в него верить. После тех событий она скрылась в тенях аллей, мечтая о мести. Фролло убил ее возлюбленного, Феба, и дорогого друга Квазимодо. Они оба стали свидетелями ее воображаемой смерти. У Эсмеральды никого не осталось, даже цыган. Она пришла к ним за помощью, но и они отвернулись бы от нее. И среди их шепота можно было разобрать: _«Ведьма...»_  
Пламя многочисленных пожаров окрасило багровым облачное небо, создавая мираж близости рассвета. Ранее Нотр-Дам вещал лишь в полночь. Воздух наполнился дымом, стало трудно дышать. Эсмеральда мотала головой. Лишь запахи помогали ей не потерять сознание. Ее полные слез глаза горели. Она попыталась пошевелиться, но руки и ноги были связаны грубой веревкой. Эсмеральда боролась с путами, надеясь освободиться.  
— Ты долго избегала меня, моя дорогая, — сказал Фролло. Архидиакон был облачен в черное, костлявые руки сложены под рукавами. — Отдайся мне, и ты не сгоришь. Отречешься — познаешь пламя ада.  
Эсмеральда мгновенно пришла в себя. Если бы дьявол бродил по земле, он выбрал бы Фролло своим воплощением. Эсмеральда взглянула на него и дернулась с яростным криком. Фролло подошел к ней, а стража принялась складывать сено к ее ногам. Фролло протянул руку и пропустил меж пальцев прядь ее волос. Он вертел прядь и усмехался. Эсмеральда тут же отвернулась, стараясь отстраниться. Ей не нравилась близость Фролло, она хотела, чтобы он ушел. Никогда она не согласится разделить его страсть, лучше смерть!  
— Что же ты выберешь, дорогая? — спросил Фролло. Эсмеральда повернула голову, посмотрела на него в упор. Ее ответом стал плевок в лицо архидиакона. Фролло попятился, его опьяненное страстью лицо исказил гнев. Он замахнулся и отвесил Эсмеральде пощечину. — Сжечь ее!  
— Нет! — долетел из толпы другой голос. Это был Феб. Его золотые латы и лицо покрывала сажа. Сейчас он совсем не походил на знакомого Эсмеральда прекрасного бога. При виде него ее сердце не замерло, как прежде. Огонь подбирался к ее ногам, она чувствовала возрастающий жар и лижущее плоть пламя. Сухое сено разгоралось быстро.  
— Взять его! — Фролло указал на капитана.  
Трое стражников подчинились приказу. Феб выхватил меч и ринулся в бой. Он не собирался легко сдаваться, тем более сражаясь ради любимой женщины. Ее вид, связанной и страдающей, разжигал костер в его душе. Феб взмахнул мечом и нанес удар в шею одному из стражников. Хлынула кровь, и тот рухнул на землю.  
Другой стражник напал на Феба сзади. Он обернулся, их клинки скрестились. Сталь с громким свистом рассекала воздух. Эсмеральда в ужасе смотрела, как Феб сразил еще двух нападавших. Дым заполнял ее легкие, она кашляла с кляпом во рту, но становилось лишь хуже. Ее глаза наполнялись слезами, а кожа пузырилась от ожогов.  
Пламя медленно пожирало Эсмеральду. Она боролась с болью. Фролло стоял, наблюдая за ней и Фебом. Капитан ослаб и проигрывал схватку. «Не сдавайся, Феб!» — думала Эсмеральда. Она услышала стон, но схватка продолжалась, а затем Феб выронил меч под ноги Фролло. И тут же Эсмеральду объяло пламя.  
Два стражника схватили Феба. Фролло наклонился, подобрал его меч и провел рукой по окровавленному клинку.  
— Ах, капитан Феб, — произнес Фролло. — Если бы не вы, все было бы намного проще.  
Эсмеральде было больно, но вовсе не из-за ран.  
Она по-прежнему смотрела на Фролло, стоявшего напротив поверженного, но не сломленного капитана.  
— А теперь, моя дорогая, — продолжал Фролло. — Даю тебе последний шанс. Выбери меня или сгоришь, а перед этим — увидишь, как я убью твоего Феба.  
Эсмеральда не знала, что Фролло не возьмет ее, даже если она согласится. Огонь хорошо поработал, уничтожая ее красоту. Она молчала, и Фролло вскинул меч. Эсмеральда, рыдая и кашляя, зажмурилась, едва увидела занесенный над головой Феба клинок.  
— Нет! — взмолилась она.  
Чудовищная боль терзала ее тело и душу. Эсмеральда была уверена, что умирает. Она открыла глаза и увидела голову возлюбленного в луже крови. Ее сердце чуть не выскочило из груди, и она провалилась в беспамятство.  
Эсмеральда почти ничего не помнила. Только лишь, что незадолго до того, как она лишилась чувств, вокруг была какая-то суета. В себя она пришла, лежа на холодной твердой земле. И сразу подумала: она в Нотр-Даме. Величественный собор нависал над нею, маня внутрь, суля безопасность.  
Эсмеральда быстро овладела собой и побежала в церковь. В голове билась мысль: она не умерла, но как? Куда делся Фролло? Эсмеральда прислонилась к каменной стене и на мгновение увидела свое отражение в полированном мраморе статуи. Эсмеральда ахнула и поднесла руку к лицу. Огонь изуродовал ее тело. Отныне она — наполовину обгорелый труп, наполовину красавица.  
— Найди это существо и приведи ко мне, — сердце Эсмеральды учащенно забилось при звуке голоса Фролло.  
Он был снаружи, и она не знала, войдет ли он в храм. С кем он говорил? Может, это ее спаситель? На свете был лишь один человек, которого Фролло называл «существо» — Квазимодо. У Эсмеральды перехватило дыхание: где-то сейчас ее дорогой друг? Она вдруг испугалась за его жизнь.  
Мысль о том, что она может потерять еще одного близкого человека, была невыносима, но что-то подсказывало: новая судьба необратима. Эсмеральда прижалась к тяжелой двери, прислушиваясь к разговору. На ее спину легла чья-то изуродованная рука. Эсмеральда стремительно обернулась, готовясь защищаться до последнего.  
Квазимодо ахнул, увидев ее некогда прекрасное лицо. Его здоровый глаз пострадал от огня и заплыл.  
— Я должен был прийти раньше, — прошептал он. — Прости.  
Квазимодо смотрел на нее, чтобы читать по губам. Он был глух. В конце концов, он же звонарь.  
— Это не твоя вина, — сказала Эсмеральда. — Виновата я одна.  
— Ты должна уйти отсюда, — ответил он. — Здесь тебе находиться небезопасно. Я помогу найти убежище.  
— Разве Нотр-Дам не убежище? — спросила Эсмеральда.  
— Феб мертв, а стража ушла с моим господином.  
Квазимодо был прав. Эсмеральда вздохнула и отвернулась.  
— Отсюда не уйти, — сказала она. — Если бы мы не спустились сюда, нас бы не схватили.  
— Я отвлеку их, — сказал Квазимодо. — Моя жизнь все равно бессмысленна.  
Эсмеральду охватила печаль. Ее тонкая рука легла на плечо Квазимодо.  
— Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это для меня, — произнесла она. — Это опасно.  
— Судьба, которую уготовил тебе мой господин, несправедлива, — Квазимодо участливо взглянул на нее. Он знал: Эсмеральда любит его лишь как друга, — и надеялся этой жертвой пробудить в ней иное чувство.  
— Я не могу потерять друга, — умоляла она, сжимая его плечо. Но Квазимодо не дрогнул.  
Он вымученно улыбнулся и пошел к огромным дверям собора. Распахнув створки, он побежал вниз по ступеням.  
— Схватить его! — заорал Фролло.  
Эсмеральда услышала приближающиеся голоса стражников, а затем — стук упавших тел. Она воспользовалась этим мгновением, чтобы выскользнуть из церкви незамеченной. Отбежав подальше, Эсмеральда выглянула из-за угла.  
«Отвернись, — шептал внутренний голос. — Не смотри».  
Пятеро стражников повалили Квазимодо и связали его. У Эсмеральды похолодело в животе, когда они набросили веревку ему на шею.  
— Повесить его! — командовал Фролло. — Перед церковью.  
Эсмеральда не знала, заметил ли ее Квазимодо, когда его взгляд скользнул по двору собора к ее укрытию и обратно.  
— Тяни! — закричали стражники.  
Все вместе они потянули веревку, подняв уродливое тело Квазимодо в воздух. Глаза Эсмеральды жгло, она отвернулась и рыдала, пока слезы не кончились. Тихий звон колокольчика выдернул ее из пучин отчаяния. Эсмеральда обернулась и увидела своего единственного друга.  
— Джали, — прошептала она. — Только ты у меня и осталась.  
Козочку явно напугало ее появление, и она заблеяла, не узнавая хозяйку. Эсмеральда заметила, что они обе пострадали в пламени. Но, к счастью, Джали не столь ужасно обгорела, как она.  
Эсмеральда протянула руку и поманила козочку. Джали настороженно подошла к ней. Поначалу она вздрагивала от прикосновений, но вскоре привыкла. Эсмеральда прижала ее к себе и ласково погладила.  
— Не бойся, Джали. Фролло больше не причинит нам вреда. После всего, что случилось, Фролло не ждет нашего появления.

***

Эсмеральда накинула пурпурный плащ и вышла на темную улицу. Опустив голову, она медленно направилась к Дворцу Правосудия. Клод Фролло не умрет легкой смертью. Эсмеральда хотела, чтобы он испытал ту же боль, что и ее друзья, чтобы мучился, как она. Она воплотит в жизнь его кошмары. Она шла, и колокольчик на шее Джали мелодично позвякивал. Козочка так и не оправилась после этого безумия. Горящая головня угодила ей в глаз и ослепила.  
Эсмеральда наклонила голову, минуя прохожих. Она спиной ощущала их взгляды. Любопытство людей тревожило ее. Эсмеральда услышала звук чьих-то шагов. Ей потребовался год, чтобы залечить раны, и, хоть она и жила обычной жизнью, парижане ее по-прежнему пугали.  
Двое стражников заметили Эсмеральду, когда она приблизилась.  
— Кто идет? — спросил один.  
Руки обоих легли на эфес клинков.  
Эсмеральда не отвечала и продолжала медленно идти вперед.  
— Стой, Дворец закрыт. Кто ты? Что тебе нужно?  
Эсмеральда молчала. Она сжала кинжал, скрываемый под плащом, и опустила голову, прислушиваясь к звону клинков. А затем стремительным ударом перерезала горло ближайшему стражнику. Когда она выдернула кинжал, из раны хлынула кровь. Эсмеральда обернулась ко второму стражнику, нацелившему меч ей в грудь. Между острием и ее телом было лишь несколько дюймов.  
— Что тебе нужно? — спросил стражник.  
— Я хочу увидеть Клода Фролло, — ответила Эсмеральда. Она откинула капюшон и взглянула стражнику в глаза. — Я давно жду этой встречи.  
Открывшаяся взору стражника картина ошеломила его. Он задыхался и пытался твердо держать меч. Эсмеральда усмехнулась, глядя, как он дрожит. Свободной рукой она оттолкнула клинок, подошла к стражнику, встала на цыпочки и прошептала ему на ухо:  
— Я предоставлю тебе выбор, как Фролло предоставил его мне. Жизнь или смерть?  
Стражник вздрогнул, отступил на шаг и побежал. Эсмеральда вошла в здание, на ходу вытирая плащом кровь с кинжала. Во Дворце Правосудия царила зловещая тишина. Эсмеральда кралась по коридору, надеясь, что идет к своей жертве. Она шла мимо статуй и огромных портретов людей, о которых никогда не слышала.  
Двери, через которые она проходила, вели в новые коридоры. Дворец был похож на лабиринт, и Эсмеральда пыталась запомнить дорогу, чтобы не заблудиться. Факелы, закрепленные на стенах, бросали вниз тусклый свет. Эсмеральда свернула за угол и застыла, выставив ногу, чтобы остановить Джали. Стражник на другом конце зала обернулся на звон колокольчика. Из засады Эсмеральда видела, как он вытащил меч и заозирался.  
Стражник пошел вперед. Эсмеральда вжалась в стену, прислушиваясь к шагам стражника, который приближался к ее укрытию. Вдруг она поймала взгляд Джали. Козочка будто подавала ей знак. Эсмеральда увидела тень стражника и, выхватив кинжал, ударила его в плечо. Тот охнул и осел на пол. Эсмеральда толкнула его к стене. Схватив меч, она приставила острие к его горлу.  
— Где Клод Фролло?  
Стражник дрожал, он совсем не ожидал такого поворота событий. Глаза его обратились в конец зала, где он недавно стоял. Эсмеральда проследила за его взглядом и вновь посмотрела на стражника.  
— Спасибо, — прошептала она и отвела меч в сторону.  
Стражник облегченно вздохнул, но прежде, чем он пошевелился, Эсмеральда перерезала ему глотку его же мечом. Кровь хлынула из раны, заструилась по гладкому доспеху. Швырнув меч рядом с трупом, Эсмеральда вернулась к своему делу.  
— Фролло, — шепотом пропела она и толкнула дверь покоев, некогда принадлежавших архидиакону. — Фролло, — повторила она на тот же лад.  
Лунный свет струился сквозь маленькое окошко. Фигура на постели шевельнулась. Эсмеральда достала второй кинжал из складок плаща.  
— Просыпайся, Фролло, — прошептала она.  
Бывший архидиакон постарел. Но сколько бы ни прошло времени, Эсмеральда никогда не забыла бы его лицо.  
Она нависла над постелью, глядя Фролло. Он медленно открыл глаза, и сердце у него едва не остановилось.  
— Господи помилуй! — воскликнул он, скрючившись, будто это могло защитить от нее. — Боже, спаси меня от этого исчадия ада!  
— Твой бог не отвечает чудовищам, — ответила Эсмеральда. — Взгляни же на мое лицо, взгляни на деяние рук своих.  
— Ты сама навлекла на себя все эти несчастья, — пробормотал Фролло, вжимаясь в стену.  
— Ты убил человека, которого я любила. Ты убил моего друга, — Эсмеральда занесла кинжал. — Ты почти убил меня. То, что я выжила, это благословение твоего бога. И теперь я могу отомстить за твои злодеяния.  
— Пощади, — простонал Фролло, умоляюще сложив руки. — Пощади, я старик!  
— Да, старик, — согласилась Эсмеральда. — Но в душе ты все то же чудовище. Теперь настал твой черед, Клод Фролло. Твой черед познать адское пламя!  
В следующий миг Эсмеральда без колебаний вонзила кинжал ему в грудь. Она смотрела, как Фролло корчится от боли, наблюдала за его страданиями, пока жизнь не угасла в его глазах. Тогда Эсмеральда усмехнулась и немедля исчезла... 


End file.
